<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He’s got a big dick but go off I guess by Srcbabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042311">He’s got a big dick but go off I guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srcbabies/pseuds/Srcbabies'>Srcbabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Eddie Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Cheating, Coconut Tozier aka the cutest dog ever, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie cheats on his husband with Richie, Eddie is married, Enjoy!, M/M, Paparazzi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Social Media, Speculation, TOW reddie gets caught, Twitter, and twitter loses their minds, another crack-like fic for yall!, author apologizes for reusing the same usernames for reddie, but she’s also not sorry, implied but obvious, it’s what they deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srcbabies/pseuds/Srcbabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi catches Richie and Eddie in compromising positions. And if that’s not bad enough, Eddie happens to be married too. </p>
<p>Or: Twitter reacts to a reddie affair. Thanks TMZ!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shocking, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no business writing another twitter reddie fic but this one got away from me I swear 😳. This idea had been on my mind for a couple of months now and tonight I just decided to actually write it lmao.</p>
<p>For the record, I do NOT condone cheating in real life. This is merely just a fun little fic I wrote for reddie bc I thought the concept was funny and I hope others do as well! So please if you do not like the idea of Eddie cheating (on OMC, not Richie) then back out now! This is pretty fluffy aside from the concept so 😇</p>
<p>I hope you folks enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TMZ ✔️ @TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie Kaspbrak Caught Making Out with Richie Tozier while on Vacation. [link to article; cover photo shows both men locking lips on the back porch of an luxurious beach house. Richie’s shirtless and wearing banana print black board shorts while Eddie has on a garish-looking Hawaiian shirt, unbuttoned and bare underneath, and bright red shorts]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>EXCLUSIVE</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>EDDIE KASPBRAK &amp; RICHIE TOZIER</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SHHH, DON’T TELL THE HUBBY!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7/3/2020 2:30 PM PT || </span>
  <em>
    <span>[Launch Gallery]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew </span>
  <b>Eddie Kaspbrak </b>
  <span>had a side piece — that is none other than the famously known foul mouth of the comedy circuit, </span>
  <b>Richie Tozier </b>
  <span>— and seemed very much familiar with him...obvious by the countless kisses and intimate touches they shared with one another. PDA alert!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie — who is currently married to Hollywood heartthrob, </span>
  <b>Joshua Pierce</b>
  <span> — showed no remorse when he was pictured with Richie in what seems to be a romantic getaway for the two. It’s clear that this wasn’t a one-time thing...or, not to mention, the first time this has happened between the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it didn’t just end with kisses. Kaspbrak eventually lost his shirt and got a little bit handsy with his new beau and let’s just say…Tozier appeared all too pleased by his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They definitely look happy together — the smiles on their faces says it all, but it’s hard to overlook one important fact: Eddie Kaspbrak is married. Def, not a pretty situation. Sorry Joshua!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>brits got a mallet @britneypetersss</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT?!!!?!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Reed 🍑 @peachfuzzed</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how can i unsee this ❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>annie ⚡️ @flashpointsnipslip</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>plsletthisbeforamovie [picture of Sully from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsters, Inc.</span>
  </em>
  <span> cringing]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Casey Baby ♉️✨ @caseylovex</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NONONONOONOO TELL ME THIS IS PHOTOSHOPPED PLEASEE [picture of Squidward looking mad stressed with his arms folded up over his head]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie rich’s monster dong 🥴 @tozierscumrag</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RICHIES FIRST SCANDAL AND ITS HIM BEING A HOMEWRECKER ??!? FUCK Y E S </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@tozierscumrag </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>@TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie rich’s monster dong 🥴 @tozierscumrag</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@trashmouthtozier hope you and eddie had fun 🥰💕</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kathy @kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the downgrade 😭😭 thE ABSOLUTE DOWNGRADE 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 EDDIE W H Y [picture of Wendy Williams wiping away her tears while crying]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie(FUCKSSAKE👿)’s mani pedis @kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh my fucking.. [paparazzi shots of the two; the first pic is just them together kissing. The second picture shows Richie helping Eddie out of his suspiciously big shirt, still locking lips. The third and fourth show Eddie reaching into the front of Richie’s shorts]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie(FUCKSSAKE👿)’s mani pedis @kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I LITERALLY HAVE NO FUCKING WORDS [close-up of a dirty Laa-Laa that has seen better days, sitting, nestled between two cushions on a plush couch]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tessa ☠️ @valkilmerdidit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>someone console me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jessie’s lemons 🍋 @whitemansslut</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT A LIE 😭😭😭😭 [she quoted her own tweet that’s months old; ⬇️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jessie’s lemons 🍋 @whitemansslut</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>eddie kaspbrak can do no wrong ✨✨😌</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lilith 🐍 @eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i never thought in my entire life i would ever want to be richie toaster, yet here i am.. 😳 [different paparazzi shot depicting Richie sitting back on a reclinable lawn chair with Eddie sitting on his lap]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>pain. @edeedeeie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thanks for proving once again that all men are shit :))))))) @EddieK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this is a joshua only stan account now #teamjoshua #eddiekaspbrakisoverparty</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@edeedeeie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bagel bites 🎃 @eddiebaby</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lmao calm down 😂</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@eddiebaby</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>pain. @edeedeeie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>why should I? Eddie just betrayed us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@edeedeeie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bagel bites 🎃 @eddiebaby</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>nope! try again. if anything, Eddie betrayed his husband annnnd we dont even know what their marriage was like either so 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️ just chill it with the hashtags, k?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bagel bites 🎃 @eddiebaby</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ya girl was blocked 😎💅 feels good tbh [screenshot showing that @edeedeeie blocked her]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie the homewrecker 🤤 @tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>dont mind me 🤩🤩 just a richie stan thats basking in the chaos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie the homewrecker 🤤 @tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(and lowkey sh*pping them shhhh) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peak Tozier™️ @thatsrich</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>literally same but you didnt hear that from me 😌</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rat who stans fellow rat @toziernation</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>eddie inadvertently gave us shirtless richie,, and for that I have to stan 🤤🤤🥴</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@toziernation</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie the homewrecker 🤤 @tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yup yup yup 🥰 @EddieK [picture of Mario offering up a crown </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you dropped this”</span>
  </em>
  <span>]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>me being the only eddie stan that disliked his husband in the first place: ⭐️👄⭐️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lana but backwards @misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>even more eddie stans who didnt care for joshua???? yes, we exist 💕💕😇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES SKDLDKSL </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hayley @haystrashdump</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i just know eddies getting his back blown out rn... I JUST KNOW IT OKAY 👀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOOOOOO WADDUP IM TRENDING 🥵🥳🥳 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@trashmouthtozier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Richie Tozier 🤩 ✔️ @trashmouthtozier</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we dont know a joshua tbh [he posts a selfie of him and Eddie together. They’re both leaning in close and sipping from their mugs of coffee, trying to look nonchalant]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anyways...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New articles, pictures and tweets. Oh my!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the second one 💕! I had so much fun writing this again lmao, there’s just something about twitter fics 🤩.</p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys this one 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TMZ ✔️ @TMZ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak Take a Stroll with Comedian’s Beloved Dog, ‘Coconut’, in tow 📸 [paparazzi shot showing Richie and Eddie walking Richie’s dog, a relatively small sized and blenheim-colored Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, on a leash and down a sidewalk. They’re too busy holding hands and making eyes at each other to notice that they have company...again]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jessie’s lemons 🍋 @whitemansslut</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait,, theyre sorta cute 😳</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@whitemansslut</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jessie’s lemons 🍋 @whitemansslut</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the shock of their affair has worn off and all im thinking now is 🥺🥺 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peak Tozier™️ @thatsrich</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STOPSOTOPOEOTOR YHEYRE WALKING COCONUT OH MYGODD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie rich’s monster dong 🥴 @tozierscumrag</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MISS COCONUT TOZIER?!!?!?!! WITH BOTH RICHIE AND EDDIE?!?!?!!!?! I WASNT FUCKING READY FOR THIS LEVEL OF CUTENESS TODAY 😭😭❤️😭❤️😭❤️❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rat who stans fellow rat @toziernation</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NONOONONO I CANT TAKE THIS ITS LITERALLY BEEN WEEKS AND THEY ALREADY LOOK LIKE A FAMILY *CRIES IN MY PILLOW*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>richie the homewrecker 🤤 @tozlove</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW CAN A SIMPLE PICTURE MAKE ME CRYYYYY LOOK AT RICHIE HE LOOKS SO IN LOVE 🥺😭🥺🥺😭</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@TMZ </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie’s mani pedis @kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>eddie 🥺 looking so happy 🥺🥺💗</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie’s mani pedis @kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HE LOOKED HAPPY BEFORE TOO BUT I WAS TOO FOCUSSED ON THE AFFAIR THING 😭😭💀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BuzzFeed Celeb ✔️ @BuzzFeedCeleb</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua Pierce Breaks his Silence About Eddie Kaspbrak’s “Betrayal” [link to article; and what can be described as a ‘clickbait’ worthy feature, the cover photo shows a random picture of Joshua looking distraught]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>CELEBRITY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Joshua Pierce Opens Up About His Marriage To Eddie Kaspbrak And Feeling “Betrayed” By His Affair</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was shocked in the worst way possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Posted on September 28, 2020, 5:36:25 PM GMT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While promoting his latest action flick in a new interview with </span>
  <b>Vulture, </b>
  <span>Joshua Pierce broke his long-awaited silence about Eddie Kaspbrak’s affair with the popularly known comedian Richie Tozier — and addressed his feelings on the matter and “what’s next” for the actor and his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For context, a report from </span>
  <b>TMZ </b>
  <span>made waves on the internet two months ago when their staff caught on camera a love affair happening between Richie and Eddie at (what was later confirmed by Eddie himself through pictures shared on his social media) Joshua and Eddie’s privately owned beach house located in the Hamptons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the midst of all the chaos happening on </span>
  <b>Twitter </b>
  <span>when the news broke, Richie came on and submitted a series of innocent tweets that displayed his excitement over hearing that he was a trending topic on the platform, that ultimately ended with one definitive and slightly ‘shady’ comment towards a clueless Joshua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We dont know a joshua tbh,” He had tweeted, along with a selfie of himself and Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua isn’t a frequent user of social media (unlike his husband’s new partner), so it isn’t that much of a stretch to conclude that the reason why he hasn’t spoken on this issue sooner is because he simply hadn’t known early on about the scandal due to him being away and filming in Australia for a project (that won’t be released until 2021, he confirmed) and because of his dedication to his art, often citing that he doesn’t like “staying connected” to others outside of his projects to better perfect his performance in each role.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Joshua quickly debunked that theory, saying, “I knew right away because my manager had told me. He pulled me aside and showed me the pictures. I was shocked in the worst way possible. I felt betrayed by my husband. Seeing them together definitely put me out of sorts, but all I wanted to do after that was work. Not anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had problems like any other couple, but I just assumed those would work out. Our issues always did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And although he is just now addressing this to the public, Joshua confirmed that he took early actions. He filed for divorce soon after the scandal broke and the divorce proceedings are still currently underway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was time to let go. There was no use in fixing any of this.” He concluded on the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshua neglected to mention however that this wasn’t the first time the word ‘divorce’ has been thrown around between the pair. </span>
  <b>Vulture </b>
  <span>confirmed through multiple sources that two years ago, in what the public considers to be the height of the couple’s “quiet years”; Eddie tried to file for divorce (and tried once again just eight months later) but in the end, his efforts were all in vain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this matter was what Joshua was referring to when he mentioned their ‘problems’ and we can only speculate why Eddie wanted out of this marriage years before his affair with Richie had begun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And while we’re on the subject of these two new lovebirds, Richie and Eddie are still going strong. The brief backlash they faced in response to the scandal didn’t deter them in any way. They’ve been spotted together walking little Coconut Tozier (Richie’s adored dog) on the sidewalks of LA, and the comedian hasn’t been shy about tweeting about his new boyfriend. Though he has yet to share any more selfies of them together again, he has shared cute anecdotes about Eddie and doesn’t show any signs of stopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can read Vulture’s full profile of Joshua </span>
  <b>here.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@BuzzFeedCeleb </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>emo Bruce Wayne 🦇🕸 @hiyabrucee</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@BuzzFeedCeleb </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so what this article tells me is that eddie fell out of love with joshua a long time ago 🥴🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kathy @kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and that automatically excuses Eddie for cheating??? whatever 🙄</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>point to me where i said that ? just saying we shouldnt ignore how eddie wasnt happy in his marriage when he tried to file for divorce twice, cmon now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kathy @kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hes still a cheater 🤢🤢 Joshua isnt the shitty person here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>then you clearly didnt read the same article that i did 😷</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@kaspbraksweets </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lana but backwards @misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the way joshua never mentions eddie by name 😷🚫 “my husband” what a bag of shit </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Inked jet 🖤 @kaspbraksweets</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his husband not anymore 😌😌 literally the best news 🥰</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kathy @kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it could literally be because hes distraught that Eddie would do this to him and he doesnt want to say his name 🙄🙄 stop looking for reasons to hate on JOSHUA when hes the VICTIM </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lana but backwards @misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>or it could imply that he sees eddie as his possession and not his equal. it’s obvious he didnt think that highly of his relationship with eddie since he said it himself he always assumed their problems would go away themselves. how is that healthy at all??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@misterkaspbrak </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>@kathxxsummers</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lana but backwards @misterkaspbrak</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and dont even say for one second that hes ‘distraught’ over this, joshua’s a pompous prick. he saw this coming and now hes milking this scandal for all that he can</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@BuzzFeedCeleb </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lilith 🐍 @eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie tried to get out of this relationship (twice) in 2018 and a quick google search confirmed that that was a VERY busy year for Joshua. He literally did two movies that required him to be out of the country and away from Eddie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lilith 🐍 @eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I always knew about Joshua’s preferences to be isolated from his friends/anybody who is not his coworker while working, but I never connected the dots that Eddie, his PARTNER, would be excluded too 😒 “quiet years” indeed 👎</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie’s mani pedis @kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>if that’s the case then Eddie had every right to find his own happiness and be rid of Joshua. fucks sake</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@kaspfappack</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lilith 🐍 @eddiesplaything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie tried to do the right thing! Joshua most likely said no to the divorce both times and/or was too busy to take him seriously and Eddie stayed quiet this whole time 😔😔 Eddie deserves every bit of happiness that comes his way now that hes finally rid of his ex</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quoted </span>
  <b>@eddiesplaything </b>
  <span>‘s tweet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hayley @haystrashdump</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to quote RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER, I DONT KNOW A JOSHUA ☕️🤢🤮</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Replying to </span>
  </em>
  <b>@haystrashdump</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hayley @haystrashdump</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>brb, currently framing these pics as i tweet this 🥰😘 [same paparazzi pictures of Richie and Eddie that TMZ released]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie Kaspbrak ✔️ @EddieK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways [mirror selfie, Eddie’s taking the picture and can be seen smiling while Richie’s standing next to him and has Coconut in his arms. He’s holding one of her paws up in a wave towards the mirror]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Richie having that type of breed of dog makes my heart melt omg. I’m so surprised that more people haven’t thought of this. </p>
<p>Also adding, I tried to add as many subtle hints as I could about the type of guy Joshua is in the article + the speculation tweets in this chapter. Just wanted this Eddie to have a legitimate reason, ya know? (Still not condoning or think that cheating is ever okay in real life. Don’t do it peeps 😳😳!)</p>
<p>Anyways! I hope y’all enjoyed this second installment. I have vague ideas on what can be added to this, so if I ever get the muse for this one, I may add onto it again. Who knows?! I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a good chance I might write one more chapter for this one but I’m gonna leave it as a one-shot for now 🤩.</p>
<p>And since there are reaction pics featured in this, I will be posting them along with the tweets on my twitter account (@srcbabies) so if you’re curious about them, then pop on over there and take a look 👌!</p>
<p>For those of you that also read my other fic (meant to be), yall have permission to scream at me until I get motivated to finish &amp; post the next chapter 😳😳</p>
<p>I hope everyone liked this one xxx Leave a kudos or a comment if you’d like 😝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>